


A helping hand (that sometimes zaps you)

by AdorasBliss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Smart Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorasBliss/pseuds/AdorasBliss
Summary: Five times Thor helps the other Avengers and one time they help him.





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt: Is it possible for me to request a 5 + 1 fic? Is like it to be five times Thor helps the other Avengers and one time they help him. Thor needs more love in my opinion. Could you possibly put it on AO3? 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr! https://averagemidgardian.tumblr.com/

„Oh come on! Can't you just – I just wanna – damnit!“, Steve muttered as he stabbed angrily at the tablet in his hands. The offending piece of technology simply beeped cheerily in reply before flashing to a blue screen. When it simply shut of with another beep, Steve threw up his hands in defeat and chucked the tablet to the side. From the other side of the couch Thor looked up from his book and eyed him. With an angry huff Steve picked the tablet up again and pressed the button on the side to boot it up. Another beep and series of noises that should definitly not be emitted by and kind of technological device later the tablet once again switched to a completely blue screen with a string of ones and zeroes.

Steve stared at the device with a completely blank face and asked flatly: „Why are you like this?“

„Do you mind if I take a look?“, Thor asked.

„Sure, why not.“, Steve, who was ready to swear off any and all technology at this point, said and held out the tablet. Thor put down his book on the coffee table, took the tablet, and began to tap away at it.  
Steve stood up, streched his neck and shoulders and was about to ask Thor if he too wanted some coffee, when he noticed the tablet being offered back to him. He took it, expecting it to be shut down, and almost dropped it when the video he had tried to watch before began playing.

„What the...how?“, he asked in amazement, to which Thor simply shrugged. 

„The system is similar to some outdated technology I used to play with as a child. I picked up a thing or two.“, Thor replied and settled back in with his book.  
Steve blinked once, twice, muttered a thank you and plopped back down on the couch to watch his video.


	2. Tony

Thor walked into the kitchen with plans for an extensive breakfast but was brought up short when he found Tony standing at the kitchen island, a ridiculously large box of chocolates in front of him. Tony seemed to be immersed in an intense argument with himself, reaching for the chocolates multiple times before withdrawing his hand again and gently tapping the side of his face.

„Can't decide which one to taste first?“, Thor asked and manouvered around Tony to the fridge.

„Yes. Well no. Well...yes and no?“, Tony said and wiggled his fingers above the chocolates for a moment before dropping his hand again.

Thor set down a carton of eggs next to the other box and quirked an eyebrow at Tony.

„See, not that I'm not a fan of a balanced candy breakfast, but these were sent by an ex. And dealing with his brand of crazy is a bit problematic, so I'm not sure if this is him trying to make up – again - for that time he set my on fire because he thought I was cheating at poker – which for the record, I wasn't – or if he's trying to poison me with laxatives. Again.“, Tony rambled and gestured between himself, the box of chocolates, and the room in general to undermine his point.

„If there is a chance these may be poisoned, why are you not throwing them away?“, Thor asked and ducked slightly under Tonys once again wildly gesticulating hands.

“What if they're perfectly good candy? You can't just throw away perfectly good candy! That's just sacrilegious. Not to mention wasteful. I just have to figure out if they're edible”, Tony said.

“How long have you been trying to figure it out?”, Thor asked.

“About, uh...an hour maybe?”, Tony replied, glancing at his watch. At that Thor made a noncommittal sound, plucked one of the chocolates from the box and popped it in his mouth. Tony took him in with wide eyes.

“They taste perfectly fine, you shouldn't be at risk of spending the day in the bathroom if you eat them”, Thor said after he swallowed.

“...thanks?”, Tony uttered and picked up a piece of chocolate himself.


	3. Clint

“Don't do it Clint, you're gonna end up breaking it Clint”, Clint muttered as he wiggled around a bit. “Why does she always have to be right?”

After some more futile wiggling Clint gave up on freeing himself and laid his head down on the cool metal beneath him.

“I guess I live here now”, he mumbled to himself.

“Barton?”, came a voice from a little in front of him. Clint startled, snapped his head up and promptly banged it on the metal over him with a loud clang and a muted “ow, fuck!”

“What are you doing in there?” Thor asked, peering through the grate of the vent Clint currently found himself in.

“Oh you know, just working our emergency shortcuts. The usual”, Clint tried for casual and missed it by several miles if the look Thor was giving him was anything to go by.

“You're stuck, aren't you?”, Thor asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

Clint pursed his lips and tried to think of a way to talk himself out of this situation. Weighing his options he closed his eyes, exhaled heavily through his nose and muttered: “...maybe.” To his credit Thor did not laugh at Clint out loud, though his grin was almost audible.

“Let me get something to open this and I'll be right back to get you out.”, Thor said and disappeared from the grate. Clint tapped his fingers against the cool metal of the vent and distracted himself with counting the bolts in the plates. By the time he had counted them three times over heavy foot steps announced Thors return to the grate. “I'll open the cover and then you should be able to get out”, he said and began unscrewing the grate.

“Uhm, yeah, I might need some help with that”, Clint said and tried to wiggle himself forward again.

“Alright”, came the reply, again with barely restrained laughter. Thor loosened the final screw, pulled the grate from the vent, and reached an arm inside it.

“Can you grab my hand? I'll pull you out”, Thor said, wiggling his fingers a bit as if to convince Clint to grab them. With a defeated sigh Clint reached out, grabbed Thors arm, and braced himself.

“Just be careful please. I like my arms attached to my torso”, he said.

Through a combination of Thor carefully pulling, Clint doing his best impression of a worm, and a hefty amount of creative cursing from the archer they managed to free him from the vent only to fall to the floor together. When the dust Clint had taken with him settled around them they both looked at each other for a moment before erupting in laughter.

“Thanks man!”, Clint managed to get out between fits of giggles and clapped Thor on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ass o clock in the morning and I'm tired, so I'm gonna put the rest up tomorrow.


End file.
